


Please Leave a Message...

by owlaholic68



Category: Monster of the Week (Tabletop RPG), Original Work
Genre: (how could you tell - was it the panic attacks tag?), (yes James is in this), Canon Compliant, Gen, Panic Attacks, Stalking, Swearing, non-consensual hair dyeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaholic68/pseuds/owlaholic68
Summary: Ten voicemails left on Sonya’s old phone number.
Kudos: 1





	Please Leave a Message...

“Hi, cupcake.” Harriett sounds smug. Calm. “How is that amulet working out for you? Do you need it recharged yet? I’d be willing to do that…”

She sighs. “I guess you’re just going to ignore my calls anyways, huh? Oh well. Hope you found something interesting in those documents about Caradoc…”

* * *

“Hi Sonya, it’s James. I – I hope I’m not bothering you.”

“Um… I wanted to ask you about a book that I found? I flew through it pretty fast but it was interesting, if you – if you wanted to take a look…”

He trails off. “Never mind. You’re probably busy. I’m bothering you. F-Forget about it, you’ve already got so many books, you probably already have this one…”

James trails off again and clear his throat. “Just – just never mind, Sonya. It’s okay. You don’t have to call me back. Don’t worry about it.”

* * *

“Ignoring me will only make me more persistent,” Harriett warns. “And I get awful bored when I’m ignored. Like an annoying cat. You’re probably familiar with annoying cats, aren’t you, kitten?”

She chuckles to herself. “You think you’re so stubborn. Well, I’ll show you stubborn.”

* * *

“S-Sonya, is everything okay?” James sounds particularly tearful. “Stacey said you were fine and safe but – but you’re not answering and Jacques says he didn’t do anything but just respond, please, let me know that you’re doing fine, just text me or anything, please..”

* * *

“You should dye your hair red,” Harriett recommends. “You’d look like Pippi Longstocking. Or the Wendy’s mascot. It’d be a good look on you, firecracker.”

The sounds of wind and the river can be heard in the background. Harriett sighs heavily and laughs to herself.

“You changed phone numbers, didn’t you?” She manically chuckles. “Oh, my little cream puff, that’s a good one! A loophole that I didn’t quite close up properly. And I call myself a demon!” She shrieks with laughter. “You’re smart. Fuck me, you’re smart. If you think you can outsmart me, though…”

* * *

“Did you block my _fucking_ phone number?” Jacques demands. He sounds out of breath, too furious to breathe properly. “Answer me, Sonya, or _else._ Did you block James? He’s fucking distraught, having a goddamn breakdown because he thinks you’re ignoring him.”

There’s the sound of something shattering. Glass – thrown, perhaps, against a wall.

“Answer!” Jacques yells. “Or come over or get literally anybody else to pass along a damn message so James doesn’t think I fucking _killed_ you and hid your body and that I’m _lying_ to his fucking face!”

More crashing sounds and the voicemail abruptly ends.

* * *

This voicemail is just static. Buzzing and varying intensity. Static and buzzing, static and buzzing until it suddenly cuts off into long seconds of eerie silence.

* * *

“You know, I guess I could just take your phone off the nightstand and get your new number,” Harriett quietly muses. Voice no louder than a whisper.

There is the barely-audible sound of someone else slowly breathing. Some sort of liquid, too – probably hair dye. Magically infused white hair dye.

“But no, I’ll let you have your little victory. You’re so against having any sort of contact with me…”

Harriett huffs a laugh. “I wonder why, Doll, I wonder why… oh right, I kidnapped you and tried to kill you. But no hard feelings, right? Forgive and forget, isn’t that what virtuous people do? But you hold a grudge so well.”

She pauses. “Oh, you’ll probably wake up in a little bit. A few more hours, at least. I’d better focus on this. You won’t even hear this voicemail.” She giggles. “You were a cute blonde. Oh well.”

* * *

“Sonya, S-Sonya, Sonya…”

James sniffles and sobs. “Why didn’t you give me your new phone number? Wh-What’s wrong? Is – is it Jacques?” He blows his nose. “It’s _always_ Jacques, he – he always does this and I don’t know why and I don’t – I don’t even know _what_ he does, but everyone always gets mad and everyone always cuts ties and I can’t stand it anymore-”

He takes a shaky breath. “I could just ask for your new phone number but – but-” He breaks off.

“Azarias did this too!” He blurts. “I know he did, I know it was because of Jacques somehow! And Jacques says – he says it wasn’t his fault, that it’s just his strong personality and he can’t help it but he – he’s _lying,_ isn’t he? Isn’t he?”

His voice takes a turn towards hysterical. “He _lies_ to me constantly, I know he does! And despite that I believe him every time because – because he – he’s not – why does he always _lie-”_

The voicemail ends.

* * *

“Coward…”

Harriett starts laughing and doesn’t hardly stop.

“You hate me!” She shrieks. “Wow, you really fucking hate me so much! Won’t even talk to me or let me physically be with you for even a minute! Instead, you take matters into your hands. Literally!”

She breaks off into more delighted laughter. “Shaving your fucking head!” She yells. “Holy shit! A new hair color isn’t the end of the damn world, but it might as well be with you, Pumpkin! Overdramatic much? Or maybe you’ve just finally snapped and lost your sharp little mind!”

Her laughter turns mocking. “You just get angrier and angrier. Oh, I love it. You’re so _easy_ to rile up. So angry. Such a success even if you never ever agree to a deal. And why should you? You’re getting more and more powerful just from spite. My work is basically being done for me.” She lets loose one final chuckle. “Oh my sweet Tater Tot, I thought that a buzzcut would be a disappointment, but it makes you look even cuter. And such a temper…”

She tuts faux-disapprovingly. “My, my, what a nasty little temper you have…”


End file.
